pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Dettankarmen
Description Dettankarmen is the final storyline boss and the Karmens lord/god in Patapon 2. This boss is fought after defeating Ormen Karmen in Pata-Pole Palace. He is supposedly summoned by the karmen tribe, taking into affect his name. He has 2 forms like Gorl (Goruru), Patapon's last boss. These two forms are Dog Form and Cyclops Form. Beware, because Dettankarmen shapeshifts far more quickly than Gorl or Garuru. This powerful demon is significantly more challenging and dangerous than Gorl. After defeating this mighty demon three times, it drops the Grey Rainbow, which leads to Zuttankarmen, which grants lots of Ka-ching and usually drops a piece of Heaven Equipment, Ancient Equipment, or Giant equipment. In Patapon 3 Dettankarmen returns as the second to the last boss, possessed by the Archfiend of Adamance. He is much like in his first appearance, but is slightly stronger. Beast Form Attacks Sleepy Breath TIPS & HINTS: DO NOT use the PonPata retreat or DonDon bounce, as the gas has long range and duration. Use DonChaka right when he's going to breathe the gas and your Patapons will be unaffected. If accidentaly affected, defend right away because he is most likely going to follow up with Claw Swipe. If not Claw Swipe he might transform to his Cyclops form. Claw Swipe It will jump back very far and launch forward, and then stand on his hind legs to deliver a powerful swipe that can kill any Patapons if the attack connects. Use PonPon until he is about to charge or swipe, then use PonPata. Don't use DonDon bounce because its claws are higher than your jumps. Cyclops Form Attacks Toasted Meal He will suddenly transform into the Cyclops Form right after he's done with the sleep gas and will prance near your Patapon. When he's going to catch one, he will stare at your army and capture a unit, burning it to a crisp with his torch and eating it. Use either the DonDon bounce or the PonPata retreat to avoid this. But Dettankarmen is easy to stagger when in Cyclops form. To stagger it, you should do PonChaka when it transforms and then PonPon. It will drop Ka-Ching or a piece of rare equipment after that. Armaggedon It does a dance and then meteors fall out of the sky. The dance looks like "Caramelldansen" and the meteors are from Mahopons special move, Hail Mary. However Dettankarmen will do this if it is Level 10 and above. Stagger him to stop him. The easiest way to stagger him is to use Dekapons or Hero Robopon. Trivia *In Patapon 2, A Tatepon Hero is recommended for Dettankarmen, since his move Claw Swipe deals high damage or one-hit kills, and his Hero Mode deflects all damage. *When the battle begins, the monster's head drifts down and attaches to a body that appears out of thin air. It then takes a dragon form that does nothing. The purpose of this form is unknown. *Dettankarmen is very easy to stagger in cyclops form. *At level 10 or above, Dettankarmen will use the meteor rain attack. *It is possible to freeze Dettankarmen, thus making him completly incapable of attacking. *Dettankarmen is confirmed in Patapon 3, and he is possessed by the Archfiend of Adamance (green with horns). The spirit's marking is on its waist. *When he is defeated at level 3, you can get past the Grey Rainbow, so you have to beat him again at level 4 to get it. *If he is staggered in Cyclops form, he will stop attacking. He will only attack again if you stagger him again. *For some reason if you stagger him in Cyclops form while he is eating a Patapon, that Patapon will be saved, but for some reason, he'll be teleported back to the beginning of the stage and will have to travel all the way back to the fight. *In Patapon 3, Dettankarman and Zuttankarmen are slower. Much like normal boss attacks. Still, their attacks will become faster and unpredictable when their health go below half, and this is because of the Rage Mode. Videos thumb|300px|left|Dettankarmen Battle Category:Bosses Category:Patapon 2 Category:Patapon 2 enemies Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 3 Enemies Category:Possesed Enemies Category:Karmen Category:Seven Archfiends